FMLYHM
by purplebass
Summary: The tension was starting to be unbearable. She was standing next to the door of her dining room, her hands on her hips. She was questioning why he was still there, in that room. Why was he still waiting? - SPOILERS from an upcoming episode.


Hey! I know I have some other ff to finish, but I wanted to write this in my spare time. It contains spoilers of an upcoming episode of this season 4, so if you don't want to be spoiled, don't read. I want to thank my friend Blair for the grammar mistakes corrections. Xo

The tension was starting to be unbearable.

She was standing next to the door of her dining room, her hands on her hips. She was questioning why he was still there, in that room. Why was he still waiting?

"The party is over, you should go. Maybe some of your friends are waiting for you in your suite. A gentleman would never make girls wait." She asked the question quietly, almost inaudible, then she raised both eyebrows after she noticed he wasn't paying much attention.

Chuck was near the window, in the east of the room. He was looking outside as the dim light of the room was on him. He turned slowly and then faced her. His expression was hard.

"You can't tell me what I have to do."

"I'm just suggesting." She shrugged.

"Well, you can stop it." He answered with a really soar tone, and then started to walk towards her. His expression was still hard, unreadable. She didn't know if he was angry or just pissed, or both. "I haven't left yet because I wanted to tell you something while I was still here." He sighed and passed a hand through his hair. "This is the last time I'll ever come to your house. Maybe not the last time you'll see me, but still… We're never going to be friends again."

"We never were friends, Chuck. You know that. We could… never be friends. Look what we've done to each other. All the hurting… Damage. We're going to destroy each other."

"It would be better, wouldn't it? So we won't have to suffer anymore."

Blair shook her head and bit her lip. She wasn't sure what to say next. "I wouldn't be happier. I hated what you've done to me. I hate _you_."

"It's funny that we agree on something. I hate you _too_. You ruined my happiness with Eva." Chuck said with a smile that wasn't happy at all.

Then, there was silence for a couple of seconds that looked like ages, and Chuck moved closer to Blair, that was still standing near the entrance. The silence was cold, awkward. There never was silence between them in the past. She suddenly thought how they were happy months before, and how everything broke down.

"It's better if you go now." She said, like it was an order. "I don't want you in my house."

Chuck nodded and walked to her. He passed her, and she didn't turn immediately. She decided to only after a couple of seconds, when she thought he was gone. She met his eyes again, and he was looking at her with a terrible sadness in his eyes. It was killing her. He then swiftly blinked, and approached her.

His lips crushed on hers, and she barely moved them at first. She was defeated after just five seconds, she really couldn't resist the urge to kiss him back. They didn't know what moved them from kissing each other despite the hate. Maybe it was the hate itself, mask of the love and the passion they still felt for each other. This was undeniable.

His right hand was on her back. He pushed her behind and she hit the wooden table of the dining room, making some noise. He moved back from her and looked swiftly in her eyes. It's like she was chocking because she had not air anymore after that long kiss.

He looked accomplished, and then continued what he was doing. He lifted her to make her sit on the table, then both hands went to touch her bare legs. She shuddered and wailed between their mouths, but he didn't stop.

He started kissing her neck then, so that she could recover her breath, while with his cold hands that made her shiver seconds before he started to lower her panties from under the vanilla dress she was wearing that night. She was doing her job too.

Without thinking, she put her hands on his belt, untied it, and unzipped his black trousers, letting her hands wander in his boxers to play a bit with his member.

When she touched it, she felt the hardness. It was so hard she couldn't stop playing with it. It felt so good. She remembered the times she had done the same thing, the happy times when they were in the bed of his suite at the Empire, unable to sleep.

Blair usually smiled and tried to reassure him _"I can do something to make you sleep. It works better than chamomile tea. You'll see."_ And then, curled up in bed in his arms, she usually reached his boxers to play with his crotch. And he never failed to fall asleep in those moments. She remembered he started to snore after five minutes.

Chuck kept kissing her until he decided it was time to trust into her. He removed her hands and lowered his boxers till he reached her and entered her with strength.

Too much time had passed from the last time they did it, it was like he was on the point to explode if he wouldn't make love to her at least one last time.

She was kissing him then, with temper. She couldn't stop. Meanwhile he was moving him in and out of her, in a master movement that he knew. She gripped her legs around his hips, she didn't want to let go. But they heard a sound after her last moan.

"Blair, honey… Are you downstairs? I have to ask you something." It was her mother.

Blair didn't part from him, she just whispered something in his ear "bathroom, on your right", and so he lifted her up and went where she suggested, the white bathroom near the kitchen, and they kept kissing after he put her on the washbasin.

The lights were down, only the light of the moon was allowed in that room. They both laughed at some point, awkwardly. Then he decided to move her into the bathtub. It was so large, so they decided to enjoy the moment and removed all the clothes they had on, and opened the water to have a hot bath right there where they would have taken each other for hours.


End file.
